


舞蹈教室

by lu_na_tic



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom
Genre: AJ钙奶 - Freeform, M/M, 商振博 - Freeform, 赖煜哲 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_na_tic/pseuds/lu_na_tic
Summary: 脑洞来来自于在713前两人去了嘉禾练舞。





	舞蹈教室

在这三十秒不到的动作里，奶茶已经疯狂了三天不止了。  
奶茶跪坐在舞室地板上，看着笔记本电脑里的视频想要抓头发。  
“现在这个质感不行……”  
跳，看视频。  
“不行。”  
再跳，再看视频。  
“还是不行。”  
重复跳，重复看视频。  
AJ也一直在和奶茶一起练，对奶茶快疯魔的状态还是不赞同。  
AJ双手拄在身后，伸直腿坐在舞室地板上，奶茶枕着AJ的大腿大字躺着。  
“AJ……我要疯了。”  
“休息吧。”  
“没时间休息了，7月13号就表演了。”  
“但是这个状态质感出不来，休息一下说不定会更好。”  
看奶茶皱眉的表情，AJ边解释，边揉着奶茶的太阳穴。  
“现在的问题不是仅仅靠肌肉记忆就可以解决，动作的连贯度和走位变幻还需要再多细节的设计与编排，这些设计在大脑疲劳的状态下，是无功的。”  
“可是……”  
“还是先去休息吧，清醒的大脑和不疲劳的身体是更有效的。”  
“那你陪我。”  
“好，我等下去和大星哥说一下。”  
龙泓昊在旁边：“不要当我不存在好吗！！”

两个人回到奶茶合租房子，奶茶先去洗澡，洗了很久都没有出来，AJ听到厕所里的哗哗的水声一直都没有停，直接开门进去。  
果然还在想，AJ进来都没有注意到。  
“快洗完休息。”  
“啊！你怎么进来了！”  
“这么久了，怕你洗澡晕倒。”  
“我洗完了，你先出去。”  
“不行，我帮你擦。”拿起浴巾帮奶茶擦身子。  
奶茶抢回浴巾：“我自己擦！”  
“我帮你擦，你如果不同意，就一起洗。”  
“好好好，你擦你擦……”重重的把浴巾按在AJ手里。  
AJ迅速的把奶茶擦干后让他回卧室休息，自己再洗个澡，洗完澡回到奶茶的小卧室，奶茶围着浴巾呆呆的坐在床边，看状态，明显还在想动作，AJ用手直接蒙住了奶茶的眼睛。  
“先不要想了，好好休息。”  
说完强制把奶茶推倒在床上。  
AJ在换睡衣的时候，奶茶直接把AJ的睡衣拽下来了。“裸睡，休息好。”  
好吧，这种要求AJ没有拒绝。  
两个人平躺在床上，奶茶淡定地说：“抱我。”  
“哪种抱？”  
“我累了，就是抱抱，不需要附加服务。”  
两个人面对面侧躺，AJ把奶茶搂进怀里，奶茶枕着AJ的胳膊，一条腿跨在AJ的小腿上，然后谁也不动，谁也不说话。  
过了一会，奶茶突然说：“你硬了，不许硬。”  
AJ哭笑不得，“你也太强人所难了吧！”  
“我就强人锁男！”  
咔，锁喉。  
“想要勒死我吗？”  
“勒死。”  
揉揉脑袋，“睡觉吧。”  
又安静了，没有声音。  
过了几分钟。  
“呼呼呼呼呼呼……”  
传来小小的呼噜声。  
奶茶无奈的想：是谁先劝我好好休息的……大猪蹄子。  
亲了一下AJ的脸，也逐渐地睡着了。

第二天。  
“AJ，今天我们去嘉禾吧，还是在嘉禾我比较有灵感。”  
“好。”  
两个人抛弃了龙哥去了嘉禾，然而。  
“还是没有啊……………”  
依旧是老姿势，看笔记本录像。  
一遍遍的重复使奶茶的汗从额头顺着流到耳鬓、随着动作撒到锁骨的窝里，T恤也被汗水印出一对翅膀的形状。  
然后大字摊在地面上，随意的叫着AJ。  
“AJ”  
“AJ”  
“AJJ”  
“A勾勾”  
AJ突然胳膊撑在奶茶两侧，俯卧撑的姿势撑在奶茶上面。  
对视了五秒。  
“嗯？干嘛？”  
“你。”  
“靠！”  
AJ额头抵着奶茶出着汗还微湿的额头，笑意满眼的说：“要不要~”  
“……………………”  
思索了一会的奶茶，“带套了么？”  
“裤袋里。”  
奶茶手伸进AJ裤子唯一的一个屁股兜里，摸到一枚套，但是裤兜里面还有一包什么东西。掏出来一看，旅行装的润滑液。  
“赖煜哲你牛逼。”  
AJ居然害羞的笑了笑。  
“你什么时候开始想的！嗯~”  
“随身带的。”  
“那你真的更牛逼了！先去锁门。”  
“好。”  
锁了舞室的门回来的AJ，看奶茶还一动不动的躺在原位。  
AJ直接把奶茶抱到全是镜子的那面墙的墙边。  
“你很会玩啊。”  
“你喜欢。”AJ说得很笃定。  
“he tui！”  
AJ没有理会，直接用嘴堵住了奶茶的嘴。  
奶茶被压在镜子上，虽然腿还撑地站着，但是裤子连带着内裤已经被脱下甩在了一边，T恤也被卷起卡在腋下，奶茶双手抱着AJ的头，AJ咬着他的胸口和乳头，手摩挲着他的屁股和腿。  
“还没洗澡。”  
“我不嫌弃。”  
“你敢嫌弃！”  
“不敢。”  
“把我衣服脱了，卡着好难受。”  
“遵命。”  
变成了一条光溜溜的奶茶。  
AJ把套套叼在嘴里，“宝贝，帮我套呗。”  
奶茶翻了个白眼，还是撕开包装帮AJ套上了。  
AJ也撕开了润滑液的包装，一只手捏着奶茶的屁股，另一只手在后面做着扩张。  
扩张的时候也不老实，总是向那个熟悉的G点按过去，奶茶靠在镜子搂着AJ的肩膀上腿软得不行，皮肤蹭着镜面才不会下滑。  
扩张得差不多，奶茶转过去，手扶着镜面，腰沉下去，双腿微微岔开，AJ卡着奶茶的腰，插进来横冲直撞。  
舞蹈教室的镜子是整面墙的，能完整的从头看到脚。  
在一下下的冲撞中，奶茶在镜子里，看得到腰上摩挲的手，在舔着自己脖子的那张泛红的脸，以及自己带着情欲的表情。  
不过颜色对比明显，好气哦！！  
与此同时AJ也在欣赏大好春光。  
只是奶茶咬着嘴唇，除了偶尔漏出来的，基本没有声音，  
“不要咬嘴唇。”  
“其他……舞室…还有人。”  
“他们都走了。”  
“你怎么知道？”奶茶十分的好奇。  
“刚刚上厕所的时候去看了。”  
赖煜哲你还是牛逼！  
虽然奶茶不再咬着嘴唇了，但是还是尽量压低了声音。  
AJ就想法设法的让奶茶叫，本来还算温柔的速度突然加快，带着力度和速度去冲击G点，奶茶控制不住得开始呻吟，腰部压得原来越低，扶着镜子的手用力到凸起着骨节，但依旧在下滑，AJ向前进一步，奶茶的两个胳膊肘就被压在镜子上，额头枕着自己交叠的双手。  
AJ在镜子中看得到奶茶沉浸在情欲中的有些迷离的眼神，因为身体的紧张而更为明显的锁骨，沿着胸部中间流到腹肌以及腹股沟的位置的汗滴，随着撞击摇晃的阴茎，以及纤细的双腿。  
舞室不算大，但是安静且空旷，在啪啪啪的肉与肉撞击声与呻吟声中仿佛有回声在回荡。  
在激情结束之后，AJ先帮奶茶穿好了衣服。  
然后奶茶见AJ手里拿着装着精液的套向门外走去，“这个东西你要扔哪？”  
AJ有点疑惑，“卫生间啊！”  
“让大家都知道咱俩在这做爱了吗！”  
“那…………”  
“都带回家！”  
“好吧。”  
“那俩包装袋也带走！”  
“好”  
看着镜子上的液体，奶茶耳朵通红眼神躲闪，直接叫AJ“把镜子擦了。”  
在想了想后又加了一句，“不许留手印。”  
AJ很痛快的答应了。  
只是奶茶没想到的是，AJ十分听话认真地擦了一整块。  
舞室的镜子很久不擦，一般都不太干净，然后第二天来上课的人有点好奇，为什么就这块镜子这么干净？

**Author's Note:**

> 科普下：  
> G点就是前列腺的位置，这个位置不深，在距离肛门大约5厘米的位置，手指就能摸到，也没有凸起，和正常的肠道皮肤是完全一样的。


End file.
